Dirty secrets
by lemon-nee
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is a teacher at Karakura High school, who seeks professional help from a therapist after engaging in some less than decent activities in the school. And with none other than one of her beloved students. - - SMUT WARNING! Please read "Notes" before continuing with the fiction. Thank you! Enjoy!
1. Notes

**A/N**: This fiction is rated **M** for: vulgar language, vulgar behavior, sexual themes (including smut), and kinks. Non-canon AU of BLEACH. All characters are owned by Tite Kubo,_ until I seduce him into giving them to me_.

A series of one-shots, each one a different appointment where Rukia Kuchiki, a teacher at Karakura High, meets with her therapist to share her dirty secrets. If you don't like perverse imagery I suggest you turn around while you still can.

Pairing: student!Ichigo x teacher!Rukia

Remember to leave a review~! I love reading them.

Enjoy.


	2. Appointment one

**APPOINTMENT ONE: ****BEGINNING**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki kept her lips sealed in a tight impressive line, running cold as the blood flow to them slowly vanished and he face grew a wan pale. "Just relax," the woman's voice soothed over her tense muscles like warm soft velvet and surprisingly, _relaxed _her a bit, "and start from the beginning. I know it's always hard on your first visit...but we'll try opening up slowly. Okay?"

"Okay," Rukia rasped as she finally parted her lips for breath, "_alright_."

"Now let's start with your name, and a little bit about yourself. And then we can talk about why you're here. Let me begin. I'm Nanao Ise. I'm 27, and married with one child. I'm a therapist, _obviously_. Now you go."

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia," she swallowed thickly and inhaled again to fill her empty lungs, "I'm 24. I've been divorced for 4 years, and I'm a teacher at Karakura high school. I teach twelfth grade Language Arts." The woman nodded along with the beginning and ending of Rukia's statements as she thoughtfully jotted down whatever she found necessary on the sheet of paper beginning her notepad, "When were you married?"

"When I was 18. I got married to my '_high school sweet heart_' right out of graduation."

"_Married at 18,_" Nanao repeated with a wolfish chuckle, "marriage must've been difficult for a young girl of that age. Going through school, getting your degrees..."

"My brother helped me with that. He was always extremely supportive of my education, he only wanted to see my success."

"Let's talk about your brother briefly for a moment. To relax you," she insisted, "tell me more about him."

Rukia leaned back within the grasp of the leather armchair she sat in across from her therapist. She crossed one leg femininely over the other, running her hand down the sleek sheer material of her pantyhose beneath her thin pencil skirt, "Byakuya was...more than just an older brother in law. He was a father figure to me, he always had been since my sister married him when I was still just a baby. Hisana and I had no parents, and Hisana took care of me alone until she met him. He took excellent care of the both of us."

"_Hisana_? Would that be your older sister?"

Rukia nodded. Nanao nodded back as well, biting thoughtfully on the cap of her ink pen, "Go on."

"Hisana died when I was still little," Rukia continued with a hushed tone, and after the sympathetic, "_I'm so sorry_" from her therapist, she proceeded to turn back the pages of her life and reread them to the woman. "Byakuya vowed that he would take care of me. He worked so much and so often her was rarely ever around, so I was always very lonely and kept to myself and studied. I wanted to show him that his struggles to take care of me would not be in vain. But at the same time I started to develop feelings for an old friend, someone I knew since I was a little girl. He...I don't know...he was so sweet suddenly. He spent time with me, and we went on dates. Byakuya didn't approve. He wanted me to keep my focus on my studies."

"How did that affect you?"

"It made me so _angry_," Rukia murmured lowly as she massaged the flesh on her forehead, "it made me angry, the fact that. Why would he disapprove of me being happy for once? I got so mad that I left, and I stayed with my boyfriend. The next year when I was 18 he asked me to marry him, and of course, I said yes. Byakuya still didn't approve, but...he did his best to be happy for me. He died before I graduated. I felt so terrible for being angry at him when all he was trying to do was help me succeed...so I began working in my studies. Eventually through working two jobs I was able to afford college, and that's where I got m Doctorate's degree and became a teacher. My husband divorced me when I turned 20, and I haven't dated or been in any sort of relationship since then. And, well...here I am."

The woman narrowed her eyes arrogantly for several second before tapping the pen to her lip, intrigued. She shook her leg and pushed the thin black framed glasses up along the bridge of her nose with a push of her index finger and began tapping the pen's top to the edge of her notepad, "Somewhere in between that time frame. Your divorce up until now. What made you decide you needed therapy?"

Silence. Rukia's tensity had built itself back up, and into extraordinarily high proportions. "_Um_."

"Alright then," she sighed patiently as she began burgeoning new ideas to crack through Rukia's hard exterior, "let's back track. Let's talk about your marriage, how was it? Was it a happy one? And your husband?"

"_Hoh_! My husband," Rukia wailed. She laughed sarcastically as she buried her face in the warmth of her palm for several seconds, shaking her head, "My husband. How stupid was I, yeah? We fought so badly as kids, I don't know _why _I thought he'd changed growing up. It was still the same. We fought and fought and fought over childish things until we just couldn't _stand _to be around each other."

"What was your husband's name?"

"_Renji Abarai_," she spat bitterly, "he was stubborn. Stubborn and always bent on being right. He never hit me, but he_ abused me_ mentally. Our marriage seemed normal to outside people looking in, a little stupid and fast paced because of our ages, but pretty normal and happy. But behind closed doors...it was a whole different us."

"Were there every any _happy moments _you maybe can recall...during the marriage..." Nanao asked cautiously and hesitantly with knitted brows but Rukia shook her head no, "what about your sex life?"

"I didn't have one until I got married. Nii-sama always told me that relationships were too distracting. So, I lost my virginity to my husband."

A twinkle in her eye bedazzled behind the glass lens of her frames, as if to say she'd just made an important discovery, or a breakthrough in the case of Rukia Kuchiki, "How was it? You're first sexual experience?"

"_Is that really necessary?_" Rukia cringed uncomfortably struggling to reel away from the interrogative, but her therapist was persistent. "In order for these therapy appointments to actually help you'll need to feel comfortable enough to talk to me about personal things such as this. Don't you agree?"

She sighed in defeat, "It was...less that satisfactory."

"_Go on_."

"All through my high school years it was like, everyone around me was having sex. Everyone _but _me was having sex, and then the _talk__. _So many people talked about it, made it seem like it was the greatest thing on Earth. Like. _Nothing_ could beat it! So when I was first about to have it I was so excited, so ready. And it's like, just as soon as it began...it was over. There was barely pain, no emotion, and no pleasure...for _me_."

"So he was doing it for himself," Nanao raised a curious and elegantly arched dark brow in interest. "_Yes!_" Rukia cried.

"So how did that make you feel?"

"I- I don't _know_, I guess...it just...left me curious. I wondered for a long time if _that's _really what sex was. Then it hit me, that couldn't _possibly _be it! It wasn't nearly as magical or amazing as people described it. Although I was curious, I never thought I'd turn my life over to sexual deviancy..."

Nanao's eyes widened in appall- she's finally done it. She believes she's gotten to the very root, the heart and soul of Rukia's issues and concern, and jumps in without the slightest hesitation, "_Sexual deviancy_? How so?"

"I don't think I'm...ready to talk about that...just yet," Rukia murmured softly. She caressed the bicep of her left arm as she looked down to the joints of her knees to avert the eyes of her hawking counselor. A sigh of woe later, and Nanao returned to her monotone voice and sound, "_O-kay_ then. Let's talk about your job. How do you like it at Karakura High?"

"It's my dream job, I love teaching the kids there. And the school is really nice."

"And your students?"

"I adore my students. My students are so important to me, they're the most important things in my life right now. I want to help them to succeed, and I couldn't possibly let them down."

"You sound like an excellent teacher, Ms. Kuchiki," Nanao smiled warmly as she shoved stray strands of raven behind her pierced ear, "your students are _very _lucky. There are slim to no teachers with as much devotion to their students as you have. Do you feel like that's because you've been alone for such a long time, before and after your marriage? How do you think a relationship would effect your devotion to your students?"

"Well there is...one man I've been..._seeing_." Rukia ground out through tightly grit teeth. Nanao's raised brows alerted interest in the words of Rukia Kuchiki, she leaned further in to rest her chin on the first of her up-propped hand as she listened to Rukia. "Not really..._seeing_ per say. We've just. I mean. He and I had a...well. We had, '_relations_'. But god do I regret it. I regret it so much, its been chewing me out lately and I just need to get it off my chest, so! I'm..._here_."

"Easy Rukia," Nanao stretched to take a warm grasp on Rukia's knee and shake it in a friendly gesture for comfort, "just come out slowly with it. I'm not here to judge you, I'm only here to help you. We're both adults here! Adult women, too. Everything you say to me will be confidential. So talk to me, and tell me everything. From the beginning. What was he like?"

Rukia sighed softly, tilting her head back on the rim of the couch's backboard. She closed her eyes and allowed it to fall to the side as she whimsically spoke, "He...he's handsome. _Very _handsome. More handsome than the majority of the men in my age group, that's for sure..." She swallowed hard to push her heart back down into her chest and exhaled raggedly, "He's strong. He's gentle, yet aggressive but he's...such an Adonis in his own way it's incredible to believe that God would bestow upon me such a beautiful creature, and he wanted me. He _wants _me. And I think...I want him too."

"He sounds like a dream," Nanao swooned wispily away in her trance like state while listening to Rukia's smoldering words, "you're pretty damn lucky, that's for sure. But...why do you regret ever having relations with him? If you want him, and he's more than willing to take you, then why not? Is it because of your students?" Rukia shook her head slowly with the rhythm of her heartbeat growing drastically louder, "_No_."

"Then...what is it?"

"He...he _is_. My student..."

* * *

_Flashback: Karakura Memorial Park. Track._

* * *

_I'd known he was a student of mine from the beginning. He was very bright, very intelligent, although he struggled in my class quite a bit from time to time. When I first really took a deep notice to him was while I was out on my way routine Saturday jog. I usually always go jogging in the morning because it's cooler and there's less people on the track, but I had overslept from grading papers the night before._

_In through your nose, out through your mouth_, she ceremoniously recited the mantra within the confines of her head as she took to the gravel trail. The sole of her running shoes touching down to the Earth and coming off again in a repetitive graceful manner. She remained demure on the track, keeping only to herself and the peaceful sounds emitting from her white earbuds and iPod which she always took out for a run or jog at the park.

The only difference in now, and how she had _always done it_, was it had been much later in the day. Later than she would've liked to come to the park, but missing a day would be a negative to the stubborn Kuchiki.

Merciless rays poured down from the sun and over the bodies of the civilians of Karakura town, and Rukia Kuchiki took on no less than any of the others around her. She stopped in her steady stride to keel over and catch her breath, she took several large gulps from her water bottle, not caring any about the excess running off and down the sides of her mouth and neck and skin. It felt relaxing and cool to the hot flesh of her pale physique.

Her usual runner's apparel differed from what she would normally wear in the mornings when the weather was _much _cooler. Her loose-fitting basic tee had been replaced by an abdomen exposing, body hugging sport's bra which she wore soaked in her own perspiration. And her long baggy sweat pants that would usually keep her legs warm had been shunned, and replaced by the less modest picking of her choice. Tight dark spandex shorts which outlined the curves of her worshiped stems and thighs and rump, constantly being pulled down at the bottom to keep them from riding up.

She hadn't noticed the eyes on her, or the attention she was attracting with her stretchy short shorts and athletic top, she wore them for her comfort and her comfort alone rather than to attract any arrogance. But it was a price to pay, she decided. Besides, it isn't as if she were interested in any of the people around her—

"_Yo, Ichigo! Heads up!_" Cried a familiar _shrilly_ sound. A sound which was the voice of a young man Rukia has heard before many times, but she cannot quite label who the voice belonged to. She scanned over her surroundings and over into the field where young men knocked soccer balls back and forth at each other at dangerous velocity, and with skill acquired only by an athlete. Well.

_One _of them was.

He had been shirtless, and his peachy toned skin glistening with beads of sweat that bounced off his chest when he used the hard pectorals to propel the ball high in the air. She had not yet realized that she was gawking at him, observing him in his play while admiring the rip and tone of his masculinity. The muscles on his abdomen, those in his arms and neck and legs, as he worked the ball over with several other parts of his body excluding his hands.

As it fell to the ground he swung back his foot and launched forward into a brutal kick which sent the soccer ball over the goalie's head and into the net, "_Scoooooore_!" The brunette boy with the shrilly voice cheered, undoubtedly a friend or acquaintance of the athlete.

He raked his slender digits through his mane of fiery orange spikes and smiled— _god _that smile. The sun hadn't been the only thing heating things up this time around. Rukia cupped her hand to her flushed cheek and chewed on her bottom lip in inward admiration.

"_Is that—_" The goalie, another young man with cropped dark hair and blue eyes jogged his way towards the brunette and his fire headed friend _Ichigo_, "_sensei_?"

The trio turned in curiosity, to face her. She'd barely noticed the other two for several seconds until the final shriek of the brown headed boy, "_Kuchiki-senseiii!_"

"A—" Rukia's jaw fell hard, nearly off the hinges, as reality crashed into her with the ferocity of a freight train, "A-As-sano-san!" She laughed nervously, giving him the friendliest greeting wave she could possibly muster in all her embarrassment. Her students, her very own pupils witnessing the usually modest Rukia Kuchiki in such a form outside the classroom was almost too nerve racking for her.

All she knew, is that she was extremely grateful they had been a distance away so they could not see her pinkening face. She smiled and waved and smiled some more, both the brunette and dark haired boy waving back with equally cheery smiles, "Oi! Hey, sensei! Why don't you join us!?"

"Oho—oh, I'd love to, but," she lied through her teeth, "I have to get back home a-and finish grading your exams! Wouldn't want those to be handed out late! I'll see you boys back at school!"

She tore off down the track at her normal jogging pace only quickened to make a faster escape, while all the while she felt him. His eyes weighing down on her like a ton of bricks— had she dare looked back she would've caught him watching her. She felt the fire of his warm ambers on her back as she grew more and more distant, until the warmth disappeared and she had fled from his eye's boundaries.

"_Damn_," The brunette of the trio growled in admiration, "sensei's got a hotter body than I would've ever expected! How does a woman like her manage to stay single? Her ex husband was one lucky bastard..."

"Hey Keigo," Mizuiro, the dark haired boy, whined, "how is it that sensei can call you Asano-san and you don't get as irritated as you do when _I _say it?"

"It's because I'm in love with her! _Duh_! Sensei's beautiful voice is the only voice that can put such a soothing and angelic ring to the name...'_Asano-san_'."

"How odd of you. Asano-san."

"Don't _call me that_!" Keigo cried in irritation. Neither of them noticing the man before them stricken with awe as he stared at the disappearing point of Rukia Kuchiki down the trail. Keigo slapped his hand on Ichigo's chest as he threw his arm around his neck and pulled him into his side, "C'mon! Best two out of three!"

"You're on!" Ichigo smirked wolfish as he slipped from the man's grasp, headed towards the soccer ball in the center of the feild.

Rukia sheltered herself beneath the shade of the leaves sprouting from the branches of a large oak tree in the park. She swallowed the saliva in her drying mouth and rasped softly, putting her hand to the section of her chest where her heart beat dramatically. Taking two fingers, she pressed them to the pulse in her neck and waited silently—

_Why is my heart racing so fast_?

* * *

_Present: Therapist office._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kuchiki. But our one hour is over," Nanao Ise cleared her throat casually as she adjusted the frames upon her face, "if you'd still like to talk about it. We could schedule you an appointment again to come see me soon?" Rukia froze in hesitation, exhaling sharply through her nostrils, "_Yes._"

"Say, same time next weekend? Whatever's convenient for you—"

"That's fine."

"Al—right," She scribbled down the final words in the notepad resting on her lap and stuck the ink pen behind her ear before standing, "I hope to see you soon. And I hope that next time, you'll be more open with me for discussion. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Kuchiki." Rukia stood before her, taking the woman's firm hand in her own and giving it a small shake, "Rukia's fine. You don't have to keep calling me Ms. Kuchiki. I get enough of that in the classroom."

"Alrighty then," Nanao smiled as she released the hold on Rukia's hand and pulled her hand into her own pocket, "see you soon. Rukia."


	3. Appointment two

**APPOINTMENT TWO: BLOOMING**

* * *

"Welcome back Ms. Kuchiki!" Nanao greeted Rukia with the utmost enthusiasm while casually swinging her crossed leg in patience, "I mean— _Rukia_. My apologies."

"It's fine," Rukia insisted. She closed the door to the office and took her seat before Nanao in the same comfortable leather chair she resided in last week, "_So_."

"_Sooo?_"

"What should we talk about today?"

"Not we," Nanao pointed the tip of her pen dead-point at Rukia, "_you _will be doing most, if not _all _of the talking today. We ran out of time our last appointment because of me trying to get you to open up, so today it's all about you, Rukia. Rukia opening up, saying anything and everything." Rukia chuckled slyly, nervously cupping the cap of her knee while she rocked in her seat, "I...I don't know where to start."

"How about where you left off," Nanao suggested, "last week while you were telling me the story of your first noticing your student in a way _more _physical manner. Pick up from there, tell me all the things you want to get off your chest."

"Well..." Rukia inhaled softly, and exhaled gradually, "I suppose so. I guess..._here we go..._"

* * *

_Flashback: Karakura High school, room D309 - Rukia Kuchiki's class_

* * *

_It was weeks after that day that I noticed him taking more of a keen eye to me. He watched me more than the other students, even when I wasn't looking I knew. Or when I had my back turned and I would be writing on the board...I could feel his eyes burning through my clothes._

_I felt completely bare to his eyes. Like he could see me naked while I was still in full dress. It made me uncomfortable, while at the same time...it aroused me to know that a man was looking at me in such a way. Is that wrong? Probably. I don't know for sure, but what I can say is I absolutely loved the way he looked at me._

_He made me feel more womanly than any man has ever made me feel in my entire life._

"Alright, class," Rukia exhaled cheerfully as she stood up from her swivel chair and circled her mahogany wood desk. She slid up onto the edge where she took a seat down on her desk top and threw her leg one femininely over the other, her radiating smile glossing over all in its path, "Who can tell me a little bit about _William Shakespeare_?"

"Oh—me! Pick me, sensei!" A giddy young woman threw a slender creamy arm high in the air in anticipation. Rukia teasingly looked past her and around the classroom at the other students who were uninterested to take up her proposition, "_Hmmm..._"

"Me! Me! _Pick me!_"

"Alright! Ms. _Honsho_!"

"Most of his writings and plays were in the genre of tragedy!" The girl blurted confidently as she adjusted her glasses upon her face. The black haired woman beside her rolled her eyes in obvious exasperation and mumbled lowly under her breath. "Very good, Ms. Honsho! A plus for participation!" Rukia jeered.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sensei!"

"_Teacher's pet,_" the black haired spikey locked girl snorted. Rukia thinned her eyes out at the female, "Ms. Arisawa? Can _you _tell me something about Shakespeare?"

"_The only time his plays were ever comedy is when someone didn't die_."

"Well...not...exactly, but. A for effort, as well as participation. Good word, Ms. Arisawa!"

"Good job, Tatsuki!" The redheaded female student sitting beside the irritable girl smiled brightly and shook her by the shoulder. "Anyone else?" Rukia scoped over the class once more for her final victim. She had completely overlooked Ichigo before he slowly raised his muscular arm overhead everyone else, she swallowed to choke down her heart which had jumped up to her throat and inhaled softly, "_Mr. Kurosaki._"

"He wrote Romeo and Juliet," Ichigo _purred_ practically. He could've said anything in that tone of voice and sounded absolutely seductive, his voice washed over her like ice cold water that sent jolts of lightning bolt sensations throughout her entire body which had been quickly heated again by the fire hot stare of his eyes.

Those _eyes_. The ones she's grown to recognize not only by look but feel. The feeling which could only be produced by their heavy stare, even if she hadn't been looking into them or at him the entire time, she could feel them hawking her like a predator would its prey. She rasped quietly and cleared her throat before continuing, in hopes of steadying her voice, "_Correct, Mr. Kurosaki_. Now! Scooping up and away from the _dead obvious_ here is there anything else! Maybe, what time period he was from? The name of his wife, the name of one of his plays? Where he had his plays...where he was born...?"

"_Wasn't he gay?_"

"Excellent observation, Ms. Arisawa— A plus for the enlightening of his non-factual homosexuality!" Rukia shot out and pointed to Tatsuki. The class roared in laughter as well as she who giggled and slid off the edge of her desk, quick to pull the bottom of her skirt down for it had risen when she came to her feet. Something everyone seemed to be unaware of— everyone but Ichigo. He watched with his head propped up in the palm of his hand, his eyes fixated on the thickness of her thigh which had been exposed for nothing short of a second, long enough for him to get an acute mental image of what she would look like _bottomless_.

Her heart skipped two beats over, and anymore and she would've lost her footing and completely collapsed before the entire classroom. "Let's...let's discuss this further shall we?" She laughed shortly, turning her back towards her class to take up a piece of white chalk and write on the board. Her heart rate increased, there it was again— that feeling of heat on her back. God why was this man blessed with such _wicked eyes_? Any hotter and he would've burned her skirt off with them.

She lowered the chalk piece back into it's holder and slowly turned back to face her class once she was absolutely sure the redness had drained from her face, "_Alright_. Now let's discuss—"

The siren cries from the school bell indicating class is _dismissed_, it being the last block of the day meaning students could return to the comfort of their homes. Rukia released a heavy sigh of relief, "Okay! Saved by the bell, you guys are lucky. You better study tonight. Quiz on Friday!" Her students groaned in woe, slowly scattering and clearing out of the classroom and into the crowded talkative hallway. She blew a sharp stream of air through her lips and whipped around to snatch the eraser from it's holding place on the board— "_Sensei_."

His rugged voice came out as a surprise to her, and she gasped in appall as she dropped the board's eraser to the floor, expelling a translucent cloud of white dust on the floor. "I—Ichigo! I—I mean—"

"It's fine," he retorted, "call me Ichigo. I don't mind it."

She chuckled nervously, glancing down at the eraser before her feet in remorse— oh the horror of having to bend over to pick that damn thing up.

Bend with your knees, Kuchiki.

Ichigo approached her slowly, almost teasingly, as if to make her skin crawl in anticipation all completely on purpose. He stopped only inches away, close enough for Rukia to notice their intriguing height difference— and she had her _heels _on. With them off, she'd definitely range from about a foot and a half to two feet shorter than he was. His tall masculine brooding figure shadowed her on the board, and her breath unsteady, came out in slow shaky puffs.

He scooped the eraser off the floor, slowly, rising back up erect on his two feet. The skin of his arm grazing ever so slightly across that of her pale leg as he made his way back up. It took every ounce of will power she had to not cry out just from the slightest touch of him, or moan at the sensation he drove through her body just now. Had he done it intentionally? "Sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's...it's fine. Don't worry," Rukia frantically grabbed the eraser from his hand and set it back in its holder, "is there anything I can do for you, Kurosaki-san?"

"I was wondering, when it would be convenient for me to stay after class and get extra help before the quiz...I can't get my head around the MLA Citations you asked us to do and. I don't want to fail this quiz."

Fantastic. Another reason to have him around longer, torturing her with those lecherous orbs of hot elixir— "_I'm free all this week_," Rukia replied in a rather breath taking sound which was more than she'd expected from herself. She could feel the heat radiating from the physiology which was Ichigo Kurosaki, and it took all of her not to melt in his presence. "How about today?"

"_I'm free_—"

* * *

_Present: Therapist's office_

* * *

"_Uuuurgh_," Rukia groaned into the palms of her hands, the back of her head colliding with the wall behind her several times a second, "Stupid! _Stupid—_"

"Hey, hey! Easy now, Rukia—"

"I should've told him no," she mumbled, "but my stupid body kept screaming '_yes, yes, don't let him get away_'. And I just—"

"It's completely understandable," Nanao insisted generously, "you're a single divorced woman, Rukia. You've been alone for years, you crave affection and attention naturally! Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I desecrated my own classroom," Rukia weeped, "I saturated it with _lust _and _sex_! Is there no limit to indecency?"

"_You had sex with him that day?_"

"No!" Rukia snorted, "No...that day was...fine. Painstakingly awkward, but nothing too horrible. It was the next day...Thursday...after school...when things got where they hadn't needed to be."

* * *

_Flashback: Karakura High school, after school, room D309 - Rukia Kuchiki's class; Thursday_

* * *

"Are they getting easier for you to understand yet, Kurosaki-san?" Rukia hovered over Ichigo's left shoulder, then his right, inspecting the half filled sheet of paper on the desk in front of him.

_I was in his personal space. I should have known better._

"Not really..." Ichigo grumbled softly. He flicked the pencil several times against the wooden top of his desk and released an irksome huff. Rukia too sighed and took to her desk rather than keep watch over her struggling student. She kept her back turned towards him as she worked her hands along the surface of her desk in search of something, maybe to help him. "I've got something for you. It's the last one I have, so please try not to lo—_se it!_" She shrieked in excitement.

In all of her hurrying she'd failed to step back over the wire connecting her laptop to the wall and tripped before his eyes. "S—sensei!" Ichigo cried, he sprang up from his desk to catch her in his arms and hold her up on steady footing while being pressed up against him.

_So close_, Rukia inhaled, swallowing most of his scent along with it. She'd never imagined being so tightly compacted against the body of her dreams, with her breasts caked to his hardened torso. A heavy wave of red struck her across the bridge of her nose— _What the hell is that—!? _She cringed at the discomfort of the foreign object hitting her directly below the navel with a blunt _hardness_.

She could've died right then and there, she swore it. But instead she pushed off him as quickly as possible and regained her composure with her back pressed against her desk, "_T_—_thank you Kurosaki..._"

"Y...you're welcome," Ichigo stammered, equally flustered if not more. She faced the ground with her eyes wide and lips tightly closed, thinking of anything— _everything _to keep the burning in her core from overheating her form, and hopefully it would die out on its own.

* * *

_Present: Therapist's office_

* * *

"_Eugh,_" Nanao cringed uncomfortably, "that _is _awkward."

"_I couldn't take it,_" Rukia moaned unbearably, "I thought about it all the way home. I tried to forgot, good God I did! But then when I fell asleep and closed my eyes, all I could see was him. Him and those damn _eyes_. Every time he looks at me I almost melt in my heels, I had tried to avoid him to reject the inevitable. I even took two sick days that following Friday and Monday. I've never taken a sick day, _or _a vacation day!"

"Uh—_huh_," Nanao nodded inquisitively as she began jotting down the perpetual squiggles she had always made along the lines of her paper. "Did that do you any good?"

"_No_. In fact when I came back, it was worse than before. It was like my body missed him, and when I saw him again, I got _so excited_. It's like going on withdrawal from an addictive drug, and after so long, you're finally able to have it again. _God_."

"So what happened when you returned?"

* * *

_Flashback: Karakura High School, after school, room D309; Tuesday_

* * *

_When I came back he was absent, some of the students told me he hadn't been feeling well during the time I was away. It was an accursed blessing I suppose. _

_Still, a part of me wanted him there. I wanted to see him after so many days of being absent from him, is that wrong of me? Of course it is. But no matter how hard I'd tried to vanish him from my mind it always went back to him. Every single time. And then it happened, while I was grading my student's quizzes..._

Rukia sighed woefully, supporting her head up in the palm of her hand while her elbow rested propped up on the mahogany wood top of her desk. Her slowed strokes across the rough surfaces of papers on her desk came to a halt, and she sat paralyzed as the loom of a visitor drafted over her. "_Hum...__Sensei?_" The stranger's voice was gruff and deep, mysterious in a sense— if she hadn't already known.

The feeling of his presence, the familiar aura in which he exerted from his body and onto hers, she'd known it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. However, she refused to look up, and meet him eye to eye, "Y...yes, Kurosaki-san." She spoke softly chewing on her bottom lip nervously until it was cold and bloodless. Ichigo stepped in further, closer to her with the door gradually shutting behind him with an eerie creek until closed.

"I'm sorry I was absent."

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia blurted harshly. He winced and inhaled, "I came...here to...possibly take the quiz I missed. If it's convenient for you."

Rukia paused and swallowed, "Yeah. Sure. Just take your seat, and I'll hand you the test. Did you study?"

"As best as I could. With little understanding, to be honest. But that's all _my _fault," Ichigo replied with his eyes deadpanned on the top of Rukia's precious head, "I've been. Distracted lately."

That's it. She crossed her legs tightly to control the vicious burning in her center. The uncontrollable heat that stormed over her like wildfire, and engulfed her entire being, whenever he'd been present. She broke her gaze away from the test paper in her hand that she'd already read a thousand times to keep from looking up at him— and did _just that_. Up into his smoldering eyes, her icy hues collided with his coals of heat and she shuddered internally.

"Just..._um_," Rukia struggled to think up an alignment of words that would make any sort of sense, for her mind had turned to mush. She rasped sharply and cleared her throat, slapping the papers back down onto her desk and vaulting up from her seat, "I'll help you. Only because I don't want you to fail...set your things down, and come back up to my desk for your test. I'll write some keywords and examples on the board for you to follow. This is _our secret_. Do you understand me, Kurosaki-san?"

He nodded obediently, and watched as Rukia swiveled, breaking her gaze away from his and hurriedly she rushed to the board. She hastily wiped off any remaining chalk marks on the board from today's lesson, and took the fragile white stick in her hand— _pausing_.

Something's touching her. Not some-_thing_, but some-_one_. She began to write with an unsteady hand, shakily drawing a line down the length of the chalk board as her body was being _ravished_. His strong and hot hands took hold of her milky thighs and harassed them with one hand generously stroking her left thigh, and his other slipping all the way up to the molten heat of her core. "_Huh...Hi—Kuro...saki..._" She gasped, breathlessly. Ichigo buried his nose in the curve of her shoulder and neck, stamping it with fire hot kisses, "_I'm sorry, Sensei._"

His voice was hushed and seductive in her ear, and the sharpness of his teeth clamped down on the shell. Rukia jerked forward uncontrollably, crumbling the stick of chalk in her clenched hand and gasping for cooling air, "_S—stop! _What do you think you're doing...!?"

"I've been a burden, haven't I?" Ichigo purred deliciously, "I can see it in your face. In your eyes. Whenever we look at each other, Sensei..._I feel it too_."

"S...stop this _immediately_...!" Rukia struggled to choke the words out, grasping unto his strong forearms and tilting her head back against his shoulder as he continued to mark her creamy neck. His free hand traveled up the length of her abdomen, up to the underside of her breast where he took it in the grip of his hand and squeezed tenderly, "Please don't deny me. I love you, Sensei."

Her heart throbbed painfully, followed by a sharp breath and her eyes bursting open in appall, "Don't be ridiculous..._Kurosaki_!"

"I do, Sensei. I always have, since the first day I met you. Since I first got a taste of your sweetness, and your generosity. I love everything about you, Kuchiki-sensei. Your hair, your skin, your eyes...your body that I've only dreamed about being this close to," He nuzzled the side of her neck gently as he pressed her further against the chalkboard with the heft of his own physique. "You're kind. Loving. Smart. Funny. _Beautiful_. _Seductive...and when I saw you at the park...I knew I'd never forget how beautiful your body was_."

Oh _hell_. This was wrong, and she knew it. So very exponentially wrong! But she was so hot and aroused by his every word that all resistance and inhibitions had flown out the window for good, leaving behind only the primal desire she felt for this man. Finally, for the first time she allowed herself to melt into him, into his safe and secure arms that held her so tightly to his heated body. "_I love you, Sensei..._"

"_Rukia_," Rukia blurted unconsciously, "my name is _Rukia_."

Ichigo twisted her around in his arms, holding her back against the chalkboard with his hands gently grasping her arms. He leaned forward until their lips grazed one another ever so gently, and released a heated whisper across her soft pink skin, "_I know_."

To hell with resisting. She's wanted this man for an entire month now, and her patience had finally worn itself to its breaking point. Her mouth dropped, open and forming an _O _with her puckered pink lips as Ichigo took to licking and biting her pulse. She entangled sleek digits in that forest of hot orange spikes, her hips bucking forward onto him as he brought her leg up to wrap around his waist, rubbing against hers.

"_Ichigo_—" Rukia moaned exquisitely. She felt the spiking of his temperature, the tempo of his heart rising as she did, he couldn't get enough of that beautiful voice calling him. He wanted _more_. His masculine hands wrapped around her thick thighs, lifting her feet from the ground as he supported her with his hips and her back to the wall. Rukia shuddered violently now, she had no choice but to keep her legs widely spread while he was in between them. She could feel his thickness through his pants and against her panties, only a sample of what he truly was behind the confinement of that damned zipper.

Ichigo brought Rukia to her desk, bringing her down on the ice cold top that sent rivets of pleasure down her spine when connecting the her burning hot flesh and she cried out in shock. She fell to her back, and he brought her down onto him by her hips, rolling up her dark blue pencil skirt until her panties were exposed fully to him.

His fingers massaged the hot wet outside of her thin panties which were becoming slightly translucent with her wetness, just enough for him to see her soft pink petals beneath the fabric. The reaction he as getting out of her was absolutely insatiable, her beautiful petite body, shaking under the power of his touch. She dug her nails into his shirt and tugged on it mercifully, Ichigo tore her hand away, and dropped to his knees.

He ran the hot textured surface of his tongue up along her slit through her panties, and Rukia jerked viciously, "_D—don't! Don't lick me—_" Her cries of pleading drowned in the ocean of her gasps and the depths of her long sensual moaning. She ground her hips into him, Ichigo wrapped his arms under and around her beautiful legs and held her tightly to his face. There was no way he'd let her get away.

Even if she _wanted to _get away.

He pulled aside her panties and dove in once more with the ferocious digging of his tongue, parting her yielding flesh and lips. Rukia bucked violently, wrapping her legs around the man's shoulders while her hands took to forcefully yanking on his hair. She bit down on her lip to stifle her cries, so much so that she'd drawn blood from her own flesh. But it was worth the pain, for _this _pleasure.

His tongue was put to work immediately inside the canal of her ecstasy, tracing along the surface of her inner walls. Tracing the letters of his first and last name with the tip of the hot muscle inside of her, while his thumb pressed the swollen nub at the top of her slit. A jovial scream ripped out of Rukia's throat, unannounced. Her body shook and then tightened and tensed while she constricted around his talented tongue as she was struck by the waves of her rippling orgasm. She could hear his low groan, and he spread her legs their widest allowing him to greedily wrap his mouth around her hot cunt and _fuck _her with his tongue, and his long thrusting fingers.

"_Please, Ichigo! I want it..._" Rukia pleaded desperately with her captor, digging her nails into his scalp as she did. Ichigo grunted in pain mixed pleasure, pulling his head away from her center, finally. He rose to his feet, and leaned over her to bring his mouth back up to her tender throat and suck as if he were trying to steal her breath. With one finger vigorously pumping in and out of her tight womanhood, he drove it all the way up to the final joint of his finger and curled it inside of her, "_Want what? Say it_."

"I want you to _fuck me_!" Rukia mewled in ecstasy. He couldn't take it any longer, this teasing. He tore his finger away from her and frantically went to work with the undoing of his belt and pants. Taking them off completely was utterly out of the question, so instead he jerked his zipper down the track, and _Rukia _lunged her arm forward to grab hold of his thickness through his boxer shorts.

A choked groan vibrated in Ichigo's throat as he leaned his head back, and his body forward. Rukia eagerly slipped her digits into the opening of his boxers, and out fell the stiff _throbbing _muscle she oh so desired at this point. Without seeing it fully, she knew he had been quite large judging by the length her hand had to travel to stroke from tip to base, which she did with a talent. Stroking him slowly with her grip tightly around him, his throbbing escalated to painful pulses, and he threw her hand away and pulled her down to him by her hips.

She steadied him, rotating her hips to tease the head of his cock pressing eagerly against her stubborn lips. Only the tip would slip into the ring of her diminutive pussy, that alone was enough to make her body roar with pleasure.

Damn her small body, Ichigo pulled back and pushed forward again, unable to make much leeway with fully penetrating through her tightness. She had to relax, or there would be no way in hell a man his size would get through her impenetrable walls. He came down onto her with his elbows on the desk to keep his body from crushing that of his lover's, catching her angelic moans in his own mouth as he pressed onward with his hips into piercing into her.

Rukia's eyes exploded open, she gasped in his mouth and locked her arms and legs around his tensed body. The bass and vibrations of his low heated groans fell down to the back of her throat, and she took them gladly away from him. With only half of his length buried inside of her velvety smooth sheath, she already felt as if her body were being filled up.

"_Ooh_—" Ichigo pulled his lips apart from her to take a deep breath and release his howls of lust into the classroom, Rukia did the same with her unsteady shallow pants and sharp whimpers. He pulled back once more with his hands keeping her thighs widely separated, pushing his way back in _slowly_, "Please relax, Rukia...I don't want to hurt you...I only want to make you feel good."

"_Faster then..._" Rukia whimpered shakily with her fingers between her teeth, she tugged on the cloth of his shirt desperately and inhaled as much of the thick air around her as she possibly could, "_Go faster._"

Ichigo complied with her wish, fully unsheathing himself from her tight velvet core. He held her steady by her thighs and prodded between her loosening walls with his throbbing tip, and _tore _into her with a single swoop of his pelvis. Rukia threw her head back, over the edge of the desk and throwing her arms out she knocked its contents to the floor. He leaned over her with a low bellow, he's lost all feeling in his knees from the insatiable pleasure rippling through his entire body and back again.

With hellacious speed and vigor he ravished her inside and out, thrusting his hand beneath her shirt and kneading her pert breast. Rukia took it upon herself to rid herself of the damn thing and pulled it up above her head, but before she could take it all off, he'd done it.

He plowed into her, into her deepest regions until not an inch of his member was left unsheathed, and ground his hips sensually into her inner thighs. Rukia cried jovially, her entire body shaking tremendously hard, she wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist and clawed at his sides. His stomach tightened incredibly so and he growled wolfishly into her ear, "Rukia...you'd better let me go...I'm gonna cum!"

_He warned me, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to let him go, there's no way my mind or body would allow it. My pleasure had taken complete control over my good sense and my good judgement a long time ago...I think it was the risk that turned me on more. The risk of being caught, being caught with him. And the risk of allowing him to cum inside me was just so over the top...I went crazy just thinking about it. I was crazy._

_But that didn't change my mind. I wanted everything he was willing to give me._

"Cum inside, don't pull out, cum inside me!" Rukia begged, she moaned, her body being dominated by the extraordinary strength of her animalistic desire. Ichigo struggled to keep his composure, to keep from letting himself crumble and crushing his lover's body below him, he locked his arms around her petite frame and held her close to his chest. Rukia gasped sharply, arching her back away from the cool of her desk and dove into the heat of his body. His hot wave of seed crashed viciously up inside of her weak and broken body, so hot and so suddenly, it pulled the trigger of her own rippling orgasm.

He remained buried deep inside of her, bursting into with the remaining shots of his ejaculate, until she was filled to the brim and his cum as well as he own spilled down onto the tile floors of the classroom below them with small spatters. She fell limp in his arms, her eyes rolling back in felicity as he kissed on the length of her hot throat and moaned, "_I'm going to continue to make you mine. No one else can have you, but me._" He purred selfishly. Falling back into the arms of Rukia's swivel chair, he took her up with him into his arms and sat down while she straddled his lap.

"_No way..._" Rukia gasped, bringing her head forward to press her forehead against his, "_you can't be...hard again!?_"

She'd underestimated the sex drive of her teenage pupil. He smirked devilishly and kissed her gently upon her jawline, "_I get so excited when I see your beautiful face. And this beautiful body,_" Ichigo lifted Rukia off him ever so slightly, to bring her back down to her limits with his hands on her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support and moaned deliciously to his ears. "_I love you, Rukia._"

* * *

_Present: Therapist's office_

* * *

She could see Nanao squirming uncomfortably in the confines of her armchair while she gnawed on the plastic top of her pen. She cleared her throat softly, pushing the frames of her glasses up over her eyes, they'd slipped from the tiny beads of sweat pushing out of her face. "_I see..._well as much as it pains me to end this session, your hour is over. It was a pleasure speaking to you again, Ms. Rukia."

"Thank you for seeing me, Nanao," Rukia nodded gratefully. She stood to her feet and sighed, looking to the door of the office, she nervously toyed with her fingers in front of her legs, "Sh—should I schedule with you another appointment, or go to the front desk?"

"You can make it here," Nanao said, "what time would be best for you?"

"Same time next weekend, please."

"Okie dokie then," She hummed softly as she wrote Rukia in for another appointment in her black book and capped her pen, "see you next weekend, Rukia. Hopefully you'll come as comfortably talkative as you did today..."


	4. Appointment three

**APPOINTMENT THREE: ADVICE**

* * *

"Welcome back Rukia!"

"Hello, Nanao," Rukia smiled brightly, she took a seat in her self-claimed armchair and brushed off her dress pants, crossing her legs casually. Nanao raised a curious brow and giggled, "_You _look refreshed today." Rukia scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, "_Please_."

"No, really! Tell me about it. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I guess I'm just," Rukia paused, scanning for the next correct word to finish her statement, "_satisfied_."

"I see, I see."

"I was finally able to get that off my chest, and it just feels amazing! Like a weight has been lifted...although I still feel _dirty _about. Well. You know."

"Have you decided on what you're going to do to end it?" Nanao stated flatly. She looked up from her pen and pad in her lap to find Rukia staring, sort of dazed as if the statement _confused _her. Finally, she blinked, clearing her throat softly and twisting her finger around locks of her raven hair, "N—no. I haven't...thought about it."

"Did you get your hair cut, Rukia?" Nanao narrowed her eyes into thin lines, "It looks nice! It's very fitting of you."

Rukia smiled and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, "_Thank you_."

"So," she pursed her lips, raising an arched dark brow, "what does _he _think of it?"

Busted.

Rukia swallowed softly, hanging her head in defeat and covering her face with the palms of her hands, "I knew you had a bashful look to you when I complimented you! You did it again, _didn't you_?"

"_Y...__Yeah._"

"But that's fine! Because _I _have concocted a _special diagnosis _for you, Ms. Kuchiki!"

Rukia tilted her head in curiousness as she watched Nanao sit before her with no extra movements. Her jewel blue eyes darted to the right of her, and then the left in confusion, she _half _expected some kind of magic pill or...prescription. Something. Finally, she bit the line Nanao had tossed her to end the suspense once and for all, "_What_?"

Nanao settled comfortably in her chair, bringing her hands up together to take the shape of a box with her right hand turned to symbolize an open lid. "You're an extremely intelligent woman, I know that. There's no doubt in my mind that you can do this, okay? So! I'll need you to build, in the back of your mind, a small, steel, _box_."

Rukia nodded shortly before thinning her eyes, the look she had been giving Nanao at the moment would be one a person would give to someone else when questioning their sanity. "A box, with a lock and a key and everything! Doesn't matter what kind of lock, whatever lock you'd like, as long as there's a lock. This box you've built, it's _impenetrable_. Constructed with the strongest mental steel ever made possible by a single human being. Now. Whenever you feel as if you're going to lose yourself to desire— open that box, and _throw _it inside! Then lock it, and hide the key!"

"Wait—" Rukia brought Nanao to a halt, raising her hand in front of her, "I'm sorry. Could you elaborate a bit more on this whole _box and key_ theory, thing?"

"It's the simplest form of self-control ever invented, Rukia. You take all of these desires, these wants and these cravings that you _know _are wrong— and you lock them away for good. Once these feelings are put away and out of your mind, you'll feel a lot more refreshed. Trust me. If you continue using that method, there's no way you can give in. You just have to be _extremely careful_."

She moaned in woe, burying her face in the palms of her hands and peeking through her fingers with sorrowful eyes, "_Isn't there just some pill you can shove down my throat to make the urges go away_?"

"Undoubtedly! But I assure you, this is much, _much_, simpler. And _cheaper_. Now!" Nanao switched her attention to the matte black Michael Kors wrist watch wrapped around her right wrist and pursed her lips thoughtfully, "We've still got about 40 minutes left! Anything you'd like to share, or, talk about? I know the last few times we'd run out of time while you spoke about your _giving in,_ but perhaps now you'd like to talk about something else?" Rukia exhaled sharply, rocking back and forth in her chair, "Actually. There isn't much else on my mind...it's actually rather funny, now that I think about it. I'm paying you to act more like a _bff _and listen to my crazy stories rather than to actually _help_ me. I guess what I really want is a friend, and not a professional..._doctor_.

"A friend who I know _for a fact _won't turn around and gossip about what I've been telling you. But I suppose you're the best I've got, since doctor-client confidentiality is a law and all. I guess I just feel more comfortable letting it all out with you."

"I understand how it would be hard to tell a friend about these matters, Rukia," Nanao nodded slowly, resting her head on her fist, "that's what I'm here for. As long as you've got a story to tell, I've got an ear to listen! And if we run out of time before I have any words of advice, that's fine by me. As long as you feel better getting things off your chest, _that's _part of therapy."

Rukia smiled faintly, leaning back against the leather cushion and lamenting gracefully, she began the construction of her _mental steel box_. "Wow, we've still got _a lot _of time left...it seems to move so much slower when I'm the one doing most of the talking, doesn't it? Are you absolutely sure there's nothing else you'd like to discuss with me, Ms. Rukia?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, shaking her head in denial.

"Perhaps, another _story _you'd like to tell," Nanao reiterated with emphasis. She leaned forward in interest with her chin resting on her knuckles, and a wolfish and _sly _smile shining in Rukia's flushing face. Rukia laughed shortly and turned her head away to avert the woman's powerful stare, "You know, I'm beginning to think you _like _hearing about my _little adventures_."

"Would it be indecent of me to say that I'm beginning to think the same thing as well?"

"_Very_."

"Well then, I suppose it can't be helped." Nanao shrugged nonchalantly. Rukia's eyes widened in appall, as well as the _O _shape formed by her pink lips, "_Na_—_nao! _Keep it _professional _doctor!"

She rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged once more, flicking her tongue out and back in between her teeth at Rukia, "_Professional _flew out the window and has since been long gone for the _both of us_ a _long _time ago. _Ms. Kuchiki_."

Rukia gasped in dramatic sarcastic _awe_. Had Nanao been any more correct, she would absolutely have to take back everything she once said about unprofessionalism in a whole. The crimes of her hypocritical criticism will go justified as of today, she ultimately decided. "It would be so very _peremptory _of me to lie to the face of a client! However, it would be looked down upon with the same level of disgrace for me to admit that I've grown rather _interested_ in the tales you tell. Have you considered maybe writing _a book_? With your grammar and wording always setting such vivid imagery, I'm _sure _you would be a best selling author."

_Maybe to middle-age women with a knack for erotic adult-fantasy novels. _"What a dirty woman you've turned out to be! I'm finding that I've grown appreciative of you being my therapist more and more every day, Ms. Ise."

"_Likewise_."

* * *

_Flashback: Karakura High school, room D309, Rukia Kuchiki's class_

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-senseeei!" Keigo shrilled in excitement upon arriving in the presence of his _glorious _teacher. She smiled warmly at him, as well as the rest of the class, before averting her attention back to the screen of her lit laptop monitor, "Good afternoon, Asano-san! Class!"

"_Good afternoon, Sensei_," the group of students spoke harmoniously in unison. She sighed softly, running her fingers through the shortened bustle of raven upon her beautiful head and standing, "Sensei!" A young redhead woman in her class gasped in shock. "Did you cut your _hair_!?"

"Why yes, Inoue-chan! Thank you for noticing."

"Of course," Orihime smiled. "Sensei cut her _beautiful _hair! That should be a _crime_!" Keigo blurted, slamming his fists on his desk. Mizuiro pat his disgruntled companion on the back and shook his head in embarrassment.

"_I think you look wonderful_," Ichigo's lascivious voice protruded through that of Keigo's and the other student's soft spoken bickering. He sat in the front of the class as he always did, resting the side of his head on his knuckles and _grinning _at her fiendishly. He knew _exactly _what he was doing. Rukia mustered the friendliest smile she could, and turned before the class could notice the color change in her cheeks, inhaling and exhaling softly.

"Alright!" She cried, swiveling back around to face the class, "Who's ready fooor..."

With enthusiasm, she scribbled on the board in white chalk, large for even the worst of eyesight to see and read, "_Pop quiz!_"

The class groaned in oppression. All except the cheerful "_Yay!_" of her most enthusiastic pupil, Mr. Asano-san. She giggled lightly, taking the stack of papers on her desk into her arms and counting each individual sheet with a ceremonious lick of her finger. "Oh, shoot!"

"What is it, Sensei?" Orihime questioned, concern in her voice.

"I'm short on copies...looks like we don't have enough for everyone to take a quiz."

The class cheered in celebration of the little mishap. "_But—_" Rukia cut them short of their jovial cries, "that doesn't mean you're off the hook! Now, If I can have _one _volunteer to go to the copier in the teacher's lounge and make copies while I take role—"

"I'll do it," Keigo cried, vaulting up from his seat and clenching the cloth of his shirt, "I'll do _anything _for you, Sensei..."

"_What a creep_," Tatsuki cringed quietly to Orihime, who giggled softly at the comment. Grimmjow aggressively took hold of the back of Keigo's shirt, yanking him back down to his chair with a scoff, "Si'down, Asano. You're aimin' too hard at somethin' you'll never have a chance at."

"I'll go," Ichigo rose gradually from his seat in volunteer. He and Rukia exchanged intense eye contact for several seconds before the handing off of a single quiz paper which he slowly slipped from out of her grasp and into his own. "Can I trust that you'll be back here? No lollygagging in the halls, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Trust me," he purred quietly, before slowly, slipping away from her sights and out of the classroom. She inhaled deeply, exhaling again to relax her burning body and set the rest of the papers on her desk. "Alright. Time to take role! Shall we do this the long way, or the quick and easy way—"

"Everyone is here, Sensei." Mizuiro spoke out abruptly. Rukia pursed her lips and nodded in understanding as she went through the list of student's names on her computer and marked them all as present after another glance over the heads of her class, "I can always count on you, Mr. Kojima."

"My pleasure, Sensei."

"_I'm watching you,_" Keigo whispered intimidatingly towards Mizuiro, followed by the gesture of his fingers turning from his eyes, to Mizuiro's. Rukia rolled her eyes humorously and returned to standing position behind her desk, "I suppose a little review before the quiz shouldn't hurt while we wait for Mr. Kurosaki's return!" She happily rounded the corner of her desk— yelping in sudden rippling pain, and crippling forward with her hands gripped to her thigh. Keigo sprang up from his seat once more, "Is something the matter, Sensei!?"

"No, no," Rukia shook her head, "I just scraped my leg along the corner of my desk, silly clumsy me! Don't worry students, it isn't anything serious. Just a cut." She removed her hands from the location of her '_just a cut_', exposing the section of ripped pantyhose and blood gushing from the long wound across her thigh. The class hissed in agony, leaning back in their chairs and wincing. "That...that looks pretty bad, Sensei," Tatsuki groaned, "you should really clean that up."

"Yes, it could get infected if left unattended!" Orihime chirped. Rukia laughed softly, erecting her back and grumbling at the sting in her leg, "I suppose you're right...review among yourselves for a moment. Don't get too loud, and— what am I saying? You're my most well-behaved class! Just keep it down, and I'll be _right back_. I'm just going to make a quick stop to the bathroom, and then the infirmary."

* * *

_Present: Therapist's office_

* * *

"_Aaah,_" Nanao shook her pointer finger at Rukia with a smile stretched across her face, "clever, _clever_!"

"What is?"

"The whole 'just a cut' thing with your leg! Clever way to slip out the classroom without any suspicion, am I right?"

"Actually," Rukia shrugged, "it was _really _a _complete accident_. I just so happened to cut my leg, it wasn't a part of an elaborate scheme or anything. It was just," she paused momentarily as she rolled her eyes to examine her brain for a word used best in her explanation, "_fate_."

"Some fate," Nanao scoffed with a chuckle, "continue, _please_. Pardon my interruption."

* * *

_Flashback: Karakura High school, faculty restroom_

* * *

The tearing of Rukia's sheer black pantyhose to her was loud enough to attract the attention of any passerby's outside the restroom door, and for that, she grabbed at his wrists nervously. His mouth explored the surface of her wet hot flushed skin eagerly with gruff exhales through his nose, and his movements quick and bestial as he hastily tore away the remnants of her stockings.

"_I—Ichigo_," she exclaimed quietly, pressing both her hands over her puckered lips and tilting her head back to release a stifled moan as he penetrated her. There was no breaks, no time for gentleness and preparation before he tore through the lips of her most precious spot vigorously with his hard solid member. Rukia dug her nails into the forest of orange spikes on Ichigo's head, and clawed at the back of his shirt as he sawed into her with his arm wrapped around her leg, holding it up and on his side while he shoved her back against the wall.

_This is dirty_, she cried inwardly, but her outer cries only pleaded that he kept going, kept ravishing her until they were both satisfied and rid of their pent up sexual needs. Though this was a huge risk, it's the risk of it that turned her on more than any other factor of their lust all together. "_You look,_" He rasped softly into the shell of her ear, grunting with another powerful thrust as their hips connected and slid apart once more, "_amazing._"

"_Don't stop, hurry,_" Rukia trembled as she breathed, whimpered as she moaned and whispered. Her moans collected in his mouth as he clamped his lips down unto hers and parted them with his eager tongue, exploring the region of her mouth instead of his own. Ichigo collected her other leg upon his arm, lifting her completely off the ground and higher up on the wall where he could grasp her thighs and _pound _into her as deep as her canal would take him.

With his pants around his ankles, he struggled to the sink where he set Rukia down on the cold porcelain as his strength to carry her slowly began to give out and make way for his rippling climax. Rukia yelped out loud at the enormous temperature difference of her hot flesh connecting with the icy cold of the sink, digging her nails into his locks tighter.

"_You wanna see how fucking sexy you look right now?_" He huffed wolfishly as he slipped her down from the sink's bowl and slipped out of her freshly fucked core. She almost whined at the feeling of him escaping her grip, but obediently turned with the forcefulness of him moving her body around so that her hips jutted out behind her and she faced the bathroom mirror.

He spread the lips of her sopping wet sex as wide as he could before barbarically jamming the thickness of his length into her without preparation or warning. Holding her back against him with his hand gently wrapped around her throat while his other yanked up the bottom of her blouse and began feverishly kneading the flesh of her pert breast with it's fingers.

She couldn't look away, completely startled by the reflection in the mirror. The reflection of the woman who resembled nothing of Rukia Kuchiki. The woman with her bundles of dark silky hair sticking to her face from sweat and messy elsewhere from her frantic movements. The woman with her shirt pulled up under her chin, and her leg propped up on the sink, while a man's hand greedily groped her breast and pinched her rosy puckered nipples.

The woman with _this much _skin exposed in a public place, and a look on her face that expressed _nothing _but the undiluted lust and pleasure she was succumb to, by the man in the mirror behind her, nipping and squeezing at her flesh.

"_Awh—_" Rukia gasped, throwing her head back in the curve of Ichigo's neck and shoulder, she stared at the ceiling before squeezing her eyes shut, and her body tensing tremendously. Ichigo choked back a gasp— a desperate attempt for a breath of air—before desperately trying to escape the sudden velvety lock she had on him. Her body's enormous constriction had caught him in his tracks, keeping him in the furthest depths of her body while he yearned _eagerly _to plow into her aggressively.

His knees gave out, almost immediately he pushed Rukia down to grasp a hold of the sink as he did the same to keep from collapsing onto her. He sent a wave of hot semen into her precious womb with a final low growl, biting down on the flesh of her shoulder. Rukia's eyes burst open in surprise, and she took one final look in the mirror.

A look at herself, riding the tremendous waves of her orgasm as they hit her body left and right. She looked absolutely _sinful_. Nothing like herself, or what any other person would see her as.

_This _was the _real _Rukia Kuchiki. Raw and uncensored. She brought herself down to drop her head in the sink and pant heavily for air as Ichigo removed his flaccid muscle from her dripping sheath. He leaned over Rukia, pushing back strands of hair from her flushed face and planting a kiss on her head, "_I'll go before you. So nobody'll be suspicious as they would be if we were to return at the same time._"

She nodded in understanding, remaining limp and gasping, hearing the purr of Ichigo's zipper, and the metallic clinking of his belt buckle as he fixed his belt around his waist. Before she could collect herself, before she could gather the pieces of her sanity and put them all back together again and stand to face him— he was gone, and the door, had already closed as he exited.

~x*x~

"_How long has it been?_" Orihime whined, wiggling in her chair behind her desk, "_How long has it been since Kurosaki-kun has left?_"

"Relax, Orihime. Ichigo hasn't dropped off the face of the Earth," Tatsuki mumbled softly, "_yet._"

"But it feels like he's been gone forever! And Kuchiki-sensei too!"

"I'm sure they're both on their way back," She began before Ichigo made his entrance back into the classroom with a fresh stack of newly printed papers. She held out a hand towards him, looking to Orihime who's smile shined oh so brightly around the classroom as she watched every step Ichigo took until he was back in his seat two chairs away from her. "There. Better?" Tatsuki said.

She nodded happily.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Keigo called out to him from the back of the room, "Did you slip past Sensei on your way back? Is she okay?"

A chill crashed down Ichigo's spine before he responded flatly and calmly with a shrug, "Yeah I passed 'er. I asked her what was wrong and she said she was headed to the bathroom. She just got caught up with another teacher, that's all."

"Thank goodness!" He exhaled dramatically, "For a moment there I was worried sick! Poor Sensei's probably limping in pain down the hallway, helpless...I _have _to go help her!" Again he sprang up from his chair, only to be anchored back down by the forever irritable Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo chuckled, turning his attention back to the large chalk letters reading "Pop Quiz" on the board up front.

"_Well__?_" Tatsuki nudged Orihime gently, "Aren't you going to say something? Talk to him? Just a moment ago you were flipping your shit on when he'd be back!"

"Quiet Tatsuki! Kurosaki-kun could hear you!" Orihime shushed her frantically with her face burning red. Tatsuki rolled her eyes irritably, "Oh come _on_! It's not like you guys are strangers to each other or anything." She circled her hands around her mouth to call out across the room to the orange-headed man, "Ayo! _Kurosaki_!"

God, he was getting tired of people calling his name. He turned his head to see Tatsuki staring dead-point at him, smiling, "What took you so long, anyway? Get lost on the way to the teacher's lounge?"

"How about you mind your own damn business?"

"He probably had to make a stop at the bathroom! Maybe that's why he volunteered in the first place, Tatsuki," Orihime blurted, much to her own embarrassment. Ichigo almost flinched, nervous, _he made a stop at the bathroom alright_. "Al—right, sorry that took so long, class!" Rukia arrived, hurriedly rushing into the classroom with a soft sigh. With her hair now neat and her pantyhose gone, and a large band-aid covering her wound, other than that the rest of her appearance seemed perfectly normal.

"Welcome back, Sensei!" Orihime exclaimed, chipper as ever to have a distraction from embarrassing herself any further. "Thank you, Inoue."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Little bit," she replied, looking to the new stack of papers on her desk. She glanced at Ichigo, only barely for anyone else to notice, except him. He noticed, and he looked back at her with intense eyes and a smile which she found melted her center like no other. "Okay!" Rukia blared loudly, collecting the papers in her hands and straightening them on her desk before taking them up into her arms, "Who's ready for a _pop quiz_!?"

The class moaned in unison, in disappointment once again.

* * *

_Present: Therapist's office_

* * *

"_Hmmm_," Nanao hummed softly with her chin rested on her knuckles, "you remind me of a time when I was like that. Of course I was _a lot _younger."

"You were—" Rukia tilted her head in interest, "you'd done things like that before?"

She nodded with a soft giggle, "My husband is a _real devil_. He's always been the lecherous man he is to this day, since we were in high school. None the less, he's toned down most of his perversions for the sake of our marriage, and our age. You, my friend, are living a _very _dangerous lifestyle."

Rukia turned her eyes to the picture frames on Nanao's desk, pictures of her and another muscular built man with facial and body hair to match the long brown wavy locks on his head which he wore in a ponytail. He wore a bright pink floral print T-shirt, and sunglasses in one of the photos of he and Nanao obviously in some sort of amusement park where they both wore shades and casual clothing, and a large ferris wheel in the background of the photo.

Such an innocent looking couple, they were. "Handsome, _right_?" Nanao sniggered, taking a notice to Rukia's eyes on the photos. She held out her left hand, gingerly groping the silver band on her ring finger, "We've been married for_ nine years_ now. It's funny how it feels like just yesterday I was scolding him for being such a perverted teenager! Oh, but he had such a way with words. He knew how to make me feel so beautiful and feminine...his name is Shunsui! Perhaps one day we could all meet outside the office. But for now, your time is up Ms. Rukia!"

Rukia turned back to watch as Nanao stretched up from out of her chair and return to her desk where she took up one of the framed photos in her hands and smiled, laughing as she set it back down. "How do you feel about another appointment?"

"I suppose."

"Same time and day?"

Rukia nodded, standing up from her seat as well. Nanao turned her back to her desk with her arms crossed across her modest chest and her thighs pressed on the edge of the desk, "Remember what I talked to you about. Don't forget. Use the _box_."

"I'll remember," Rukia assured her with an obedient nod, she nodded back and waved farewell as the woman exited her office. Leaving Nanao in the silence and solitude of her sanctuary of secrets, and confessions.


	5. Appointment four

**APPOINTMENT FOUR: YOU'RE LATE, RUKIA KUCHIKI**

* * *

She checked, double checked and _triple checked _the face of her wrist watch, met with the unbelievable passing of time, yet her client has yet to arrive.

Strange.

Usually she would've _been here_ by now.

Nanao sighed, touring outside of her office to the front desk to check and see if maybe, just _maybe _Rukia was out here waiting for her guidance.

Negative.

"Wow..." She nodded her head in disbelief, squeezing her hands to her hips and pursing her lips. This was strange, very strange indeed. But not only strange in the sense that Rukia Kuchiki was in fact _late_, something she had been known and praised for not doing, but at how late she had been. It would be understandable if the traffic was heavy today but...

Nanao wrapped her body around the frame of the door, poking a curious eye outside to look upon the streets of Karakura town. Smooth sailings. Although that hadn't meant it had been the same _everywhere_...still. "Alright," she sighed heavily, receding back into the building at once. Maybe, just maybe, something had gone wrong. A broken down car, sudden injury, family emergen..._well_. In retrospect, perhaps she'd only overslept and is on her way now.

Yeah, that's it.

Nah, _that_ excuse wasn't working for her. She retrieved her phone from the back pocket of her denim jeans and sighed, scrolling endlessly through the plague of contacts in her "_people_" section.

Rukia Kuchiki -

Call or Send SMS

"Call," Nanao said. Her phone's screen slid to another interface with Rukia's name, number, and photograph on it along with a series of button functions: speaker, mute, and end call. One ring, two rings. A third painstakingly long ring-

"_Hello_?" Finally, came an answer. But this voice, this voice was not Rukia's. It did not sound like her, or seem like hers at least, from the lack of the somewhat giddiness that you hear ringing like a small bell hidden in the soft folds of her voice. This voice was, _steamy_. Smoldering like ashes barely warm and giving off only a light fogginess. It was like velvet, hearing it over the phone. Soft yet sensuous. But feminine all the same. "Rukia?" Nanao questioned, just to be on the safe side, she also double checked her screen to make sure she'd called the correct number.

Even though no one in her contacts had a voice like _that_.

"_I'm sorry, Nanao__,_" Rukia moaned with a loud sigh at the end, "_But I can't let you see me like this._"

"Rukia, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"_  
_

"_I tried, Nanao. I tried, for days I did and it worked those days. But some days...it was just too hard._" Nanao could hear the movement and calm splashing of water in the background of Rukia's hot voice. From what is sounds like, judging by not only the sound of water but also the slight echo of her voice, she'd been in the bathroom. In the bathtub, talking so heatedly to Nanao, or perhaps, there was someone _else_ there.

Nanao retreated from the publicity of the waiting room, back into her office where doctor-client confidentiality was at law a must once more. She enclosed herself in the comfortable room, to the leather armchair placed before a couch in the center. Into this she fell, and turned her phone to speaker-phone, setting it on the table before her and replacing it in her hands with a pen and pad. "What do you mean, Rukia? Is everything alright? Would you please, tell me."

"_I've been a bad girl, Nanao,_" Rukia said with the following sound of water shaking around her, "_that's what he calls me. He asked me if I was always this way. In high school and college, he said he would've loved to have met me in those days. But I told him, I thank god we didn't. For if we did, it'd be a whole 'nother story_."

"Maybe you should come in and talk about this, Rukia." Nanao insisted, leaning forward to receive her reply wholly. A silence came, then the sound of more water, quaking, "_Can't_." Rukia answered shortly and simply. "Why not?"

"_Not close enough. I'm downtown, in a hotel_. _It was his idea, you know?_"

"Rukia..."

"_Your counseling wasn't in vain, you know Nanao. I remembered everything you said, I still do. The box I made, all the emotions and desires I locked up inside of it. Have you ever taken your own advice, Nanao? It's pretty damn good, for a while. Until all those emotions, all those desires in their most primal form began scratching. Biting. Gnawing. Thrashing to be let loose. The last time I opened the box, they all sprang loose and attacked me. I lost my mind, body, and soul, to desire._" Nanao's lip fell in awe of what she was hearing. She sat without a word, leaned forward into her phone as if she had one to give to Rukia's ear. But instead, she balanced her head in the palm of her hand and sighed, staring aimlessly at the table before her.

"_Gotta run_," Rukia dragged, "_I'll see you soon, maybe. Bye, Nanao_."

~x*x~

Rukia ended the call swiftly, placing her phone on the porcelain edge of the elegant tub. She sank down lower, until the water had just covered her bust, with her arms out over the edge to keep her head from ducking under. With a wet, shiny, exquisite leg brought up from underneath the and dripping beads of water, _he _took it in his hands, caressing the beauty of her milky stems, and a small kiss on the top of her foot.

"You're bad for me," Rukia murmured, dropping her head to the side and resting it on her shoulder, "y'know that?"

"Then why do you waste time on me?" Ichigo replied, with another kiss stamping down on her wet ankle. Rukia shifted her head to her other shoulder, her lids fluttering closed over both her hazy jeweled hues, "Because I want to."

"_Why?_"

"_Because I want you_," she whispered heatedly.

"_Why?_" Ichigo retorted, the heat of his lips traveling ever so higher up on her leg until he'd reached her knee and slipped along the length of the tub, wrapping her gorgeous stems around his waist as he did. Rukia jolted slightly, simmer back down into a calm but trembling demeanor, "Because I _need_ _you_."

"_Why?_" He whispered quietly into the shell of Rukia's ear and pulled back up to brush his lip against hers. "_You know I can't say_."

Ichigo paused, drawing back from her soft lips to take her by the hips instead, pressing his waist against her inner thighs, though he hadn't been sheathed within her, "That's okay."

"No, it's not," Rukia groaned. Finally she looked up, able to dive into his eyes with her own and slip her leg up his side, "How long am I going to keep hurting you? I'm unsure myself. We've corrupted one another, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'll stay corrupted then," he insisted.

"Even if it costs your happiness?"

"You _are _my happiness."

"I'm what's keeping you _away _from happiness," Rukia said flatly, "what of me makes you happy? Are you sure it's not only lust that makes you act this way, tricking you into believing you _really_ love me? What about that girl, Orihime? It's plain to see, she feels for you what you feel for me. Why choose me over a younger and beautiful classmate?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Ichigo growled, "Inoue's a friend, but I don't care for her in that way. It's you, and only you. You're beautiful too you know. In heart, and in person. You're what makes me happy. Don't question it, just know." Rukia tilted her head curiously at him, taking her hand and drawing it nearer to his face. She caressed his bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, and brought her hand to his cheek, gently stroking it, "Such an intriguing young man you are. I would've loved to have met your mother, and maybe receive a lesson or two from what she's taught you growing up as a child."

"You would've been young like me, if you had met my mother before her passing. We aren't that far apart in age, you know."

"_Six years_* is a ways apart, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps to _you_."

"That's refreshing," she smiled, "most of your classmates see me as an _old woman_. But maybe it's the mindset of today's younger society to view people my age as 'old'."

"They're all fools then," Ichigo chuckled, "age doesn't define love. Love doesn't define age. I love you because of who you are, I love you because you exist. The fact that you've existed longer than I have means absolutely nothing to me."

"What a lovely mind. Thank god you _do _exist. If only I had met you before...what am I saying? You would have been young, _too _young to even begin to grasp the concept of 'love' if I had met you before I married my husband...in a way, I'm thankful I _did _get married to him before I met you. It's _because _of him that I'm able to feel this way about you. It's he who inadvertently taught me that there were much better things in the world than himself and what _was _our marriage."

"I'll be sure to give him my thanks," He snorted sarcastically. Rukia threw her head back in laughter, pulling back up again to kiss him full heartedly on the lips. He received, and returned her hot kisses, taking the back of her head in his hand and sinking in further to her heat. Only did they separate for Ichigo to sputter his final words, "_I love you_."

"_I love you too._" Rukia responded. He smiled graciously and, almost a little too happily, "You do?"

"_I do_." She nodded in assurance. Ichigo dove back in to her heated kisses, his arms snaking themselves around her petite torso while her legs wrapped around him. He wished to stay like this, with her, for the rest of his years to come, simply holding her and kissing her and nothing else. Deflated by the fact that all good things _must _come to an end.

**A/N: ***_Six years_ older than Ichigo is **24**. Rukia is 24, Ichigo is 18 and a senior in high school. Just for clarification purposes. Hope you enjoyed!

- I made this chapter to highlight the "non-sexual" points in Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Though a bit nsfw with them in the bathtub and what not, I struggled to keep it as _clean _as possible and only show where they were having in depth discussions about one another. Next chapter, I'm not sure if I'll be as clean. Leave a review!


End file.
